There is a need for a clock which will at a glance tell an observer the time in any important section of the world. This has been done using individual clocks, but that is expensive and wasteful.
As far as the applicant is aware these devices are cumbersome and expensive and often do not indicate the AM or the PM with regard to countries and cities around the globe, and it is the object of the present invention to provide a very simple clock dial which will indicate the times in various areas.